Bow sights commonly include a peep sight in the string of the bow and a front sight mounted on the bow riser. The peep sight may be a ring or other eyepiece through which an archer may view the front sight. The front sight generally includes a housing and one or more pins extending into an opening in the housing. An archer may use the bow sight by drawing an arrow and bow string back to a desired draw, while the archer views a target through the peep sight and the front sight and keeps the tip of a front sight pin visually on the target. The height or elevation of the front sight pin or the entire front sight may be chosen, set, or adjusted according to the range or distance to the target. In general, the tip of the pin must be lower for targets further away because lining up a target with a lower front sight pin requires tilting the bow so that the arrow flies higher and further. The maximum range of current bow sights thus depends on the lowest pin position possible without having the front sight interfere with the flight of an arrow.
The drawings illustrate examples for the purpose of explanation and are not of the invention itself. Use of the same reference symbols in different figures indicates similar or identical items.